Only One
by Laharah
Summary: Naruto has always been an outcast at school. Hated and feared by almost everyone. What happens when a new kid comes to the school? And is there more to Naruto's past than he knows? Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish Naruto was mine.... but he isn't. :D Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  


* * *

**Only one**

**Chapter 1 – The new guy**

Naruto POV

If there's something I learned in these 11 years since I was born, is that life sucks. Some people only have occasional setbacks in their happy lives. That's not my case. My life sucks on a daily basis.

It was a day like any other at school. All the kids passed me while I walked slowly to my first class of the day. We had a silent rule: they ignored me, I ignored them. It was for the best. The jerks only got on my nerves every time I interacted with them.

I wasn't very popular… Ok, that's an understatement: I was an outcast. This might be because I got into fights…a lot. But I never ask for trouble, trouble just finds me! Everybody seems to have a problem with me. So I wasn't the first in class, and I wasn't the sociable type, but that was no reason to be loathed by every one of my colleagues and teachers. It was like this since day one. I sometimes hated my parents for not being here for me.

But I learned how to cope with these jerks on my own: you insult me, and I'll make sure you won't get home in one piece. It worked so far, as most of the whimps feared me.

As I made my way across the halls, I noticed that there was more rumor than usual. All the kids talked excited in small groups about something. I didn't give a crap about what was so interesting, but a word caught my attention: "Sasuke". Everyone was using this name, so it was inevitable that I heard it also. I wondered idly what or who was "Sasuke".

As I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I suddenly hit someone, sending both me and him on the floor. I turned my gaze angrily towards that someone, ready for a fight. I didn't recognize him, which was a weird thing: I knew everyone in school, and got into fights with most of them. This new kid had black spiky hair, black hair, and a bored look on his face. The word "superior" was written all over his face. He also had a large crowd behind him, apparently watching his every move.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" a blond girl asked concerned, eyeing him.

So that was Sasuke. Now I knew why everyone talked about him. He was the new guy, the new attraction of the school. I heard about him a week or so ago, when all the teachers warned us that a new kid was moving to our school. He was a genius of some sort, with top marks at absolutely every school subject. The teachers wanted us to be on our best behavior around him, to make him feel welcomed here. Of course, he was a valuable new addition for the school.

I snorted at him when I remembered. So he was a pampered little whimp. I hated those kinds of wimps.

Sasuke eyed me, still wearing that bored look on his face.

"If you do that one more time, you're dead!" he warned me in an equally bored voice, like he was just saying hello.

I gaped at him, and so did all the other kids behind him. It was a bit of a shock to hear our new top student talk like that. As I remembered, all the smart jerks avoided me even more than the others. I scared them just by frowning at them.

The surprise was gone in an instant. I never take shit from anyone. Especially from a spoiled brat like him. I got up just as he was doing the same.

"Watch your step around here, moron! You don't know me, so I'll let you go this once." I told him angrily.

He snorted in return, but didn't manage to say anything, because all his followers started yelling at me at once.

"Fuck off, Naruto!"

"Leave him alone, dead-last!"

"Go shoot yourself, you would do us a big favor!"

I considered for a second beating the crap out of all of them. But I had to admit, this wasn't a fight I would win.

Sasuke started walking lazily, passing me as if nothing happened. His crowd calmed down as they watched him walk away, and quickly followed, leaving me all alone. Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to any of them.

The school bell caught my attention when it rang. It foretold doom. My first class was Maths, with Mr. Takashi. He absolutely hated me. And I hated him back. And his stupid subject. Wondering how he was planning to torture me today, I grudgingly made my way to class.

And to my surprise, I noticed a new addition to our class: none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I stared bewildered at him. Great… just great. Now I had to endure Takashi and Uchiha. The universe must really hate me.

I took my normal seat, not looking at Sasuke, pretending he wasn't there at all.

Takashi entered the classroom a few minutes later and class began, boring as always. I had developed a very useful skill in these situations: sleep with my eyes open. Well, it was an almost sleep. I could block out everyone and every sound in the classroom (especially Takashi's annoying voice).

Suddenly, I felt my chair being pulled from under me. I nearly fell on the ground, but I managed to catch myself on my table. I looked around to see Inuzuka Kiba, one of the people I hated the most in that school, snickering at me. I turned around, but Takashi had his back to us, writing on the blackboard like nothing had happened. Maybe he was really thick, but even he couldn't have missed the sound my chair made, or the sound as I pulled myself up on the table. He was ignoring this on purpose.

And then I did exactly what Takashi expected me to do: I got up, turned to Kiba again and punched him as hard as I could in the face. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor, squirming. I couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Uzumaki! So you finally decided to give in to your animal instincts." sneered Takashi, looking at me with the most pleased expression on his stupid face. "Unfortunately, Uzumaki, we humans don't normally tolerate such a behavior. You are a disgrace to our school and a danger to society. And finally I have a reason to expel you. Even Sarutobi can't argue with this one!"

Sarutobi was our principal. He was one of the few teachers I actually liked. He was very fair. And for some reason, he seemed to like me. He always defended me in front of people like Takashi. He was the only reason I was still in this school. But Takashi was right. Even Sarutobi couldn't argue with the school rules. Violence in school was not tolerated. I usually had my fights in the school yard, during recesses, so I never committed an act of violence "in the school". Sarutobi always used that argument to get me out of trouble. But now, I punched Kiba in class. I was in for it this time.

As I clenched my fists and used all my willpower not to yell at the injustice, I heard a voice behind me:

"That kid pushed his chair and provoked him. Basically, it was almost legitimate defense."

Not only was I stunned to hear any of my colleagues stand up for me, but I was speechless that that colleague was the last person on earth I ever expected to do such a thing: Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

I hoped you guys like the first chapter. The story is going to get more complicated later on. Reviews make me happy... and they also help me a lot. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your reviews guys! You are great! Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter. I had to think about the plot a little more.

This chapter is a short one. I will make it up to you in the next chapters. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Mystery**

Sasuke POV

Maybe I'm not the sweetest guy, but I hate injustice. I don't know what our teacher had against the blonde idiot, but it was clear that he was looking for excuses to get rid of him by any means necessary. And that didn't go too well with me. I had to say something.

I ignored all the looks. Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. Everyone except the blonde dobe. He was looking confused, like he wasn't sure what exactly had happened. I guess he wasn't used to being defended, especially by me. Our first encounter didn't go so well.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't protecting him or anything. I didn't like the guy one bit, he was too much of a moron for my taste. But even he didn't deserve such an injustice.

Takashi was staring at me like all the others. I could see that he was beginning to dislike me, because I just ruined his plan to expel Naruto. He obviously wanted to say something pretty harsh to me, but he was using all his self restraint to stop himself. I knew that all the teachers had been warned to make me feel welcomed here. And insulting or yelling at me wasn't the best way to do that. I almost wanted to smirk at the teacher, but I decided I didn't want any more trouble on my first day.

Takashi swallowed hard before he replied:

"Oh… I didn't see that Kiba pulled his chair. Thank you, Sasuke, for stopping me from making a mistake."

Yeah, right. Like he actually believed that, the hypocrite…

"But still, Naruto, you acted violently. You and Kiba are both in detention after classes." he added and turned to the blackboard to continue his lesson. He probably couldn't continue to act like a nice teacher anymore. It was too hard to play.

The rest of the class went smoothly, with no more incidents. When the school bell rang, I packed my things and headed for the exit.

"Erm… thanks for that." said a voice from the entrance. It startled me a little, because I wasn't expecting to see the blonde.

I looked at him. He had the same confused look on his face like before. And something very close to gratitude? I wasn't very sure about that.

Not wanting to give him the wrong impression, I snorted.

"I didn't do it for you, dead last! So fuck off."

His expression changed in an instant. His eyes narrowed and he looked like he considered killing me right there. But he didn't say anything and just walked away, stomping down the hallway.

Nothing interesting happened that day. The classes were uneventful. Naruto kept looking at me with expressions varying from pure hatred to confusion. It made me feel a little uncomfortable, which was weird. I got a lot of attention every time I moved to a new school. I don't understand why I even noticed his stares.

I was relieved when the day was over. My dad came and picked me up. He asked me about my day, I told him it was ok. And then our short conversation was over. He knew I hated to talk, especially about trivial things.

My mind started to drift to the blonde. There was something about him that made him interesting. Sure, he was a complete idiot, with a big mouth, but I didn't see the reason why everyone hated him that much. There had to be more. I always liked difficult puzzles, so I decided I would investigate further. And I had to admit, it was actually nice to have someone my age that didn't look at me like I'm his idol, even if that meant he would have no problem with beating the shit out of me. I wasn't weak at all, and I knew I would enjoy a good fight. I smirked at the thought. This was going to be a lot of fun.

Naruto POV

In detention, Takashi made me and Kiba write "I musn't fight in school" a thousand times. I hated boring and completely useless things like this, but I decided I wouldn't push my luck any further, so I didn't complain.

As I was writing, I began to think about Uchiha. He made no sense. He almost got into a fight with me, then he defended me, then he insults me again. I was almost certain I wasn't his favorite person in this school. But why did he help me out with Takashi? Nobody my age ever helped me. I had been pondering that all day and found no answer. He didn't seem like the hero type, to help out people who are in need of help.

And another thing puzzled me. He was so fucking popular, and yet he looked lonely. To others, he seemed a tough guy. I can't explain it, but I know that was just a mask.

Finishing the last line, I packed my bag and decided I would find out more about him.

* * *

I would really like to know what you think about this chapter. So reviews are appreciated. :D


End file.
